


Birthday Boy

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [30]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Birthday Boy

Alex smiled as he watched you skipping to the restaurant. He couldn’t help but stare at your naked ass when your skirt bounced too far up. When Alex finally caught up to you and went into Joe’s, you were sitting at the bar flirting with Joe.

 

He waved at Alex. “Hey, boss! How are you? Long time no see!” Joe said cheerfully.

 

Alex shook Joe’s hand. “Hey! Doing good, doing good. We’ve been busy.” He fidgeted nervously. “How have you been?”

 

“Business has been booming! I couldn’t have done this without you two. Thank you so much!” Joe smiled gratefully.

 

“Good to hear. Can we have a bottle of your best wine, please?” Alex asked as he turned towards the dining area.

 

“Sure thing, boss! Anything else?” Joe asked.

 

“Not right now. Thank you.” Alex grabbed a few menus from the host podium. “Right this way M’Lady.” He smiled.

 

You followed Alex to a table in the corner of the dining room, the whole time you were poking his butt with your index finger. You placed your bags under the table for safe keeping.

 

“Damn it, Mus! Stop!” Alex laughed as he swatted your hand away.

 

He pulled out your seat for you to sit down. He bent down to kiss your cheek then sat in the chair next to you.

 

“I thought you weren’t going to have the place shut down for us.” You smirked at him.

 

“I didn’t. It must be a dead time for him.” He smiled. “Do you know what you want?” Alex waved for the waitress to come to your table to take your order.

 

“May I help you?” The waitress asked. “Are you ready to order?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll have the grilled chicken Parmesan dinner, please.” You said with a smile.

 

“And you, Sir?” She looked at him curiously, like she recognized him.

 

Alex chuckled. “The same, please. It sounds delicious.”

 

“Very well. I’ll get that right away.” She said cheerfully turning on her heels to go turn in her order slip.

 

“I think she recognizes you but can’t figure out how.” You snickered a little.

 

“I think so too.” Alex smiled brightly.

 

“Thank you for today. I haven’t felt this good in a long time. Derek deserved that and so much more. But what you did was perfect.” You took his hand to kiss his knuckles.

 

“Anything for my Mus.” He scooted his chair closer to you. “However, I was going to do much more to him but you stopped me.”

 

“I know. I didn’t want to have to bail you out of jail though.” You giggled.

 

Alex fidgeted with his fingernails and kept biting at his thumbnail. Normally he was all calm and relaxed but something was different today.

 

“Are you okay, Alex?” You asked in a serious tone.

 

He gave you a sheepish smile. “Yes. I am perfect. How about we start celebrating my birthday right now? How does that sound?”

 

“Perfect!” You purred. “What do you want, babe? Want me to crawl under the table and suck you off?” You slid your hand up his thigh and tickled his cock with your little finger.

 

“No, no. Not right now.” He smirked. “I-I wanted to ask you something. But I don’t know how.”

 

“What is it?” You tilted your head in curiosity.

 

“I-I...” He stammered. “I wo-would…”

 

“Two chicken Parmesans and a bottle of our best wine for the lovely couple!” Joe cheered as the cork popped from the bottle.

 

Alex let out a big sigh of relief. He had never been more nervous in his life. You noticed too. You started to worry he was going to leave you. But why would he have even given a shit about Derek if he was? Why did he even care what happened after you broke up? Your mind raced. You slowly ate your food. Your stomach was doing flip-flops. You looked over to Alex’s plate. He barely touched his food but he was on his third glass of wine.

 

“What’s wrong, Alex? Please tell me.” You pleaded.

 

“There is absolutely nothing wrong, baby.” He said as he took your hand in his. “I have to ask you something very important.” He sighed. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He had been wanting to do this for almost a year now.

 

“Okay...” You said apprehensively.

 

He took another huge swig of wine and stood up. He tilted your head to look up to him. With an unsure smile, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny box. You gasped and covered your mouth.

 

Alex got down on one knee. “Y/N/M/L, will you…” He took a deep breath then swallowed. “Will you m-marry me?”

 

Tears trickled down your cheeks. You were speechless. You were barely breathing. You had waited for this day for so long, since the day you met. You knew immediately you wanted to marry him.

 

Alex blinked and raised his eyebrows like he was saying, “Well?”

 

All you could do was nod your head.

 

“Yeah?” He swallowed hard.

 

“Yes!” You squeaked out as you threw your arms around his shoulders.

 

“Really?” Alex asked in astonishment. “I love you, Y/N.” He kissed your lips softly.

 

“Really, really, Alex!” You smiled and peppered kisses all over his mouth and cheeks.

 

“Here!” Alex held up the ring. “May I?”

 

You held your shaky hand out for him. He took the ring from the box and placed it on your finger. It was perfect. The beautiful ring was a pink princess cut diamond with smaller clear diamonds surrounding the outside of the heart-shaped diamond. You watched his face noticing the emotion in his eyes. Alex had a cute little smile on his face with a few tears threatening to fall from his eyes. You wiped the tears away from one of his eyes.

 

“I love you, Alex.” You ran your hand through his hair as you hungrily nibbled on his bottom lip.

 

He wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him. He pulled away from the passionate kiss.

 

“This is the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.” He buried his face in your lap.

 

You gently played with his long locks of hair. “Happy Birthday, baby.” You whispered.

 

Alex looked up at you. His eyes filled with tears. You wiped away a stray tear falling from his eye.

 

“You’ve made me the happiest man alive, so happy.” Alex sniffed and wiped his eyes.

 

“Are you going to eat?” You asked as you tugged his ear lightly.

 

“Maybe in a minute.” He buried his head in your lap again.

 

Alex took in a deep breath and exhaled. The heat of his breath sent a chill up your spine.

 

“Fuck, Alex!” You gasped and glanced around the room. The waitress had noticed you two and her face turned bright red. “The waitress...”

 

He took in another deep breath, exhaled and you felt his warm tongue gently lapping at your clit. You sucked in a breath with a whimper.

 

“Please, Alex! Not here!” You begged.

 

“Why not?” His voice muffled by your thighs. “You’ve never cared before.” He flicked your clit quickly causing you to buck your hips upward.

 

“Fuck!” You moaned. “Please?”

 

Alex whined, “But Mus, it’s my birthday! Don’t you want to make me happy?” He looked up at you with big doe eyes.

 

You sighed as you shook your head with a slight grin. “Of course I do. On your birthday!”

 

“What!?” He looked confused. “I thought we were going to start celebrating now!”

 

“Oh, we are. I have something special planned though. You don’t want to ruin it, do you?” You grinned.

 

“Fine, fine.” He buried his head one more time to take in your scent and get one last taste.

 

“Eat up, big boy. You are going to need your strength.” You purred.

 

Alex got back into his seat and quickly ate his dinner.

 

“Slow down! You’re going to choke.” You laughed.

 

He grinned, showing you his pearly white teeth covered in breading and sauce.

 

“Gross!” You gagged. “Stop that!”

 

You finished dinner and the bottle of wine. Your head was spinning out of control. Alex went to the bar to talk to Joe for a little bit and pay for dinner. You stumbled to the bar to talk to them. Both men looked at you like you were an alien when you spoke. It must have been some incoherent gibberish that came out of your mouth because they burst out laughing. Alex helped you to the door and held onto your arm to help guide you to the train station.

 

Once on the train, you laid your head in his lap. “Did yew member the bigs?” You slurred.

 

Alex chuckled. “The what?”

 

“B-ba-bigs?” You tried to be more coherent.

 

“Yes, Mus. I have them.” Alex snickered. “Close your eyes. I’ll wake you when we get to our stop.”

 

“Mkay, daddy.” You mumbled as your eyes closed. “I wuv yew!”

 

“Daddy, huh?” Alex smiled down at you. “I love you too, baby.”

 

The swaying of the train did nothing for your nausea. You prayed for your stop to be the next one every time the train stopped.

 

“Why did yew let me drink so mush?” You whispered.

 

“Because we are celebrating?” Alex stifled a giggle.

 

“Oh.” You flopped your head back into his lap.

 

“Ow.” Alex winced. “The next stop is ours. Okay, Mus?”

 

“Mhm.” You yawned.

 

Alex sat you up as the train was pulling into the station. You felt the life drain from you.

 

“Uh, you okay, Mus?” Alex said with a panic in his voice.

 

“Mmm.” You grunted.

 

“Let’s get you off this train, now!” Alex pulled you up by your arms and carried you from the train. He ran you over to one of the trash bins just as you began to let loose.

 

“Alex...” You heaved into the bin again. “Alex...” You cried.

 

“I’m here. Shh!” He pulled your hair back and rubbed your back.

 

“Don’t let me drink like that again.” You said hoarsely when you were sure you were finally done.

 

“I forgot you are a lightweight.” He smirked.

 

He helped you to the car, setting you down softly in the passenger’s seat and leaned the seat back as far as it could go. You closed your eyes and rolled onto your side. When Alex turned on the car the radio blasted.

 

“Shit! Sorry!” Alex quickly turned the radio off.

 

“It’s mkay.” You slurred.

 

You barely remember the ride home or even getting into the house and in bed. Alex was laying next to you, his blue eyes studying your features.

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“Nothing. I’m just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.” He smiled.

 

“Are you trying to butter me up?” You grinned.

 

“Not at all, baby. You are all that I have wanted and more.” He cooed as he slid closer to you.

 

“Bathroom.” You got up and went to the bathroom. You looked in the mirror. ‘God, you look like shit!’ You thought. You needed to get the taste of vomit and wine out of your mouth.

 

“Are you okay in there, Lille Mus?” Alex called for you.

 

You spit out the mouthwash. “Yes! I’ll be right there.”

 

“Well hurry. I want to do stuff.” Alex said.

 

“What stuff?” You said as you spit toothpaste into the sink.

 

“Fuck. I want to fuck!” He growled.

 

You raised an eyebrow as you looked at yourself in the mirror. ‘Oh, I’m going to make him beg.’ A sinister grin curled on your lips.

 

“Okay, give me a few minutes.” You said in a sing-song voice.

 

You started thinking about what you could do to delay getting back in bed. You thought about taking a shower but he would just crawl in with you and fuck your brains out in there. You thought about going into the living room and watching TV but he would just follow you in there and attack you on the couch. The kitchen, groping at the counter and fucking on the table. There were endless possibilities. You decided to just crawl back in bed with him and see how that went.

 

As you were headed towards the bed, a text message came across your phone. ‘Oh good!’ You smiled.

 

“That can wait!” Alex purred. “I need you now.” You could see the lust seething from his pores. God, you wanted him. You wanted him now, but you needed to keep cool.

 

You looked at your phone. “It’s my mom. I can’t. I have to answer this.” You smirked.

 

“Muuussss!” Alex whined. “C’mon!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a second.” You said as you typed in a message.

 

You waited for your mom to reply. “Oh, rats! I need to call her.” You pretended to pout.

 

“But Muuuusssss!” He protested. “I neeeeed you!”

 

“And you’ll get me. Just in a few minutes.” You said as your mom picked up the phone.

 

Your mom told you everything that was going on with her, which wasn’t really anything important. You just wanted to keep Alex waiting. You let her know about your engagement and everything that had happened tonight.

 

The whole while you were talking, Alex was poking you in your hip and whispering, “Mus! Hurry!” Or, “Muuuusssss! Come on damn it! I need you now!”

 

At this point, the lust in his eyes was so intense. He wanted you so bad you could feel him shaking. You smiled at him politely as you held up your finger signaling ‘One second.’

 

“God damn it, Mus! Get off the phone and come fuck me!” He said a little too loudly.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Your mom asked.

 

You snickered. “Not really. He can wait.”

 

“No! I can’t!” He folded his arms and pouted.

 

“But you will.” You smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek.

 

Alex grabbed your face, turning it to hungrily kiss your lips.

 

“I better let you go.” Your mom snickered. “It sounds like he can’t wait any longer.”

 

You pulled away from his grip. “That’s what it seems like. I’ll talk to you later, mom.”

 

You said your goodbyes and hung up the phone.

 

Alex’s mouth had trailed down your neck to one of your nipples. He had sucked it in his mouth and was rolling it around with his teeth.

 

“Alex!” You moaned. “I have to go get something really fast.” You gasped when he sucked on your nipple hard.

 

“NO!” He mumbled against your breast.

 

“It will only be a second.” You dug your fingers deep into his long strands of hair. You didn’t want him to stop but you couldn’t give in just yet.

 

“Fuck! Hurry!” Alex cursed.

 

“I will!” You got up and went into the kitchen. You were still woozy from the wine. You looked for the ice cream.

 

‘Shit! We forgot it!’ You frowned as you headed back to your room.

 

When you got into the doorway Alex was patiently waiting for you. He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip when he saw you. His eyes scanned your body up and down, drinking in your body.

 

“Did you get what you needed?” He impatiently asked.

 

“Nope. We forgot to get ice cream.” You frowned.

 

“What? You mean you were going to eat ice cream before we fucked?” He scoffed.

 

“Yeah. I’m hungry.” You sighed.

 

“Eat my cock then!” Alex grinned. “C’mon baby. Come get in bed with me. Please?”

 

“What if I don’t feel like it?” The corners of your lips curled into a smirk.

 

“But...” Alex stammered. “But I want you. Please?”

 

“Okay. One more second though.” You smiled innocently.

 

“Jesus!” Was all Alex could say at this point.

 

“You really want this, huh?” You ran your index finger through your slit and licked your juices off.

 

Alex watched you suck your finger. His tongue played with his upper teeth and bottom lip.

 

“More then you will ever know.” His voice dropping a few octaves.

 

“Maybe I won’t make you wait anymore. I just wanted to hear you beg.” You crawled between his legs.

 

“Oh really?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Mhm.” You hummed as you licked a stripe from his belly button to his chin.

 

Alex shuddered under your touch. You kissed the scar on his chin that you loved so much, to his earlobe. His hands were tangled in your hair. He pulled your head back and crashed his lips into yours.

 

“Mpfh!” You moaned. Alex moaned as well. His skin was flaming hot.

 

“Mus?” He broke the heated kiss for a breath then began kissing you again.

 

“Mmm?” You hummed in his mouth.

 

Alex took your head in his hands. “I need you! I want you now! Please?”

 

You crushed your lips against his, sucking hungrily on his bottom lip. You hovered your hips just above his. Your lips teased the head of his cock.

 

“Fuck! I’m so horny! Please, just fuck me!” Alex whined.

 

You reached between his legs, grasping his pulsing cock. You ran the head through your pussy lips a few times letting him feel just how wet you were. He bit his bottom lip hard as you stroked his cock a few times and slowly sank down.

 

“Oh, God!” Alex gasped, sinking his head into the pillow as your cunt swallowed his cock.

 

“That’s right, Daddy.” You purred. “I’m going to fuck you into oblivion.”

 

“Fuck!” He growled. “Call me that again!”

 

“Hmm, Daddy?” You bent down to whisper in his ear. “You like it when I do this, Daddy?”

 

You flexed your walls tight around his cock as you pulled him out. Alex let out an inhuman groan when you pushed his cock back inside.

 

“Do you, Daddy?” You repeated the previous action. “Would you like more, Daddy?”

 

His face was beet red and he was grasping your hips tightly. You could feel the skin bruising.

 

“Fuck! Don’t fucking stop!” He thrust his hips up. “Say it again!”

 

“You like it when I call you Daddy, huh?” You leaned back, supporting your weight with your hands on his upper thighs. “Does Daddy need punished?”

 

“Fuck yes! Whatever baby wants to do! Fucking do it!” Alex begged.

 

“Oh, Daddy!” You were having trouble keeping yourself under control at this point.

 

Alex felt your walls contracting harder. “Yes, baby! That’s it! Cum for Daddy!”

 

Alex took control of your hips. He had you riding him like he was a bull. You felt it coming. The growing sensation of intense pleasure rolled through your body.

 

“Right there!” You screamed. “Don’t stop!”

 

“That’s it, baby! Cum!” His hips smacked up into yours. “OH, FUCK!” He groaned. “Cum again!”

 

Alex pounded into you mercilessly. You begged, pleaded, groveled for more. Your moans filled the room. He pulled his knees up allowing you to lean back against his upper thighs. You slightly leaned back as your hips moved with his in tandem. His hands greedily palmed your breasts, squeezing a bit too harshly but feeling so good.

 

“Alex!” You gasped as your legs began to turn to jelly. The indescribable feeling of a hard to reach itch being scratched grew from your core. “Fuck! Alex! Oh God!”

 

He pressed his hand against your lower belly and quickly flicked your clit with his thumb.

 

“Oh GOD YES!” Alex roared as your walls clamped down hard on his cock over and over again.

 

Wave after wave rolled through you like lightning on a warm summer night. Your head was spinning. Not just from the wine but how he made you feel in this moment in time. Alex sat up, rocking with you back and forth, your walls still milking him for everything he had. His arms wrapped around you tightly.

 

“You are so beautiful, Mus.” He kissed you gently.

 

You licked your tongue out to taste him. His tongue met yours, tangling as if they were dancing the waltz. His body grew rigid. He buried his face in your neck. Puffs of his hot breath swept across the side of your neck and behind your ear. You rocked your hips faster and pushed him in fully. With each little thrust, a grunt escaped his throat. You supported yourself with your hands on his thighs once more, rolling your hips into his faster and faster. Alex’s mouth was agape, his eyes closed tight. He held onto your hips like he was going to lose you if he didn’t. His hips jolted forward quickly.

 

“Fuuuck!” He blurted out in a deep growl. “Oh fuck, MUS!” He grunted when he finally came.

 

Alex pulled you into him, holding you tight. You ran your fingers through his thick hair. He flipped you onto your back and sank into you with his arms still clinging around your waist.

 

You looked at the clock. “Happy birthday, Alex.” You smiled and kissed his forehead.

 

“Mmm.” Alex mumbled sleepily.

 

“We go back tomorrow right?” You asked.

 

“Mhm.” He yawned.

 

You felt his body grow heavy and his breath shallow. You laid there thinking about all of the day’s events. You looked at your ring.

 

‘I can’t believe he finally asked me!’ Your heart jumped into your throat.

 

You ran your fingertips up and down his shoulder blades. You closed your eyes as you listened to his breaths. You felt so comfortable even if you were in an uncomfortable position. Alex was so warm and calming, you always felt safe.

 

Before you knew it, it was sunrise. Your heart leaped with excitement as you began your new journey as Alex’s fiance.


End file.
